OLED is very sensitive to water and oxygen, in order to achieve a good water blocking oxygen effect, the commonly used thin film encapsulation of its water blocking oxygen performance requirements. Inorganic thin film layer of water resistance oxygen capacity is generally much better than the organic thin film layer, but in the application of flexible products, the inorganic thin film layer of stress in the flexible bending process and its prone to fracture phenomenon. Therefore, the organic thin film layer is often used as a buffer layer in order to achieve the purpose of releasing the stress of the inorganic film layer and enhancing the flexibility of the thin film encapsulation material. However, the performance of the organic/inorganic thin film layers is greatly different from each other, and the phenomenon that the film layers are peeled off each other often occurs.